


Good Morning Mr. Scientia

by singergurl91



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singergurl91/pseuds/singergurl91
Summary: The morning of your birthday, you wake to an Ignis that seems more amorous than usual.





	Good Morning Mr. Scientia

**Author's Note:**

> Done on Tumblr for the prompt "Open your legs; I want a taste." Requested by TehRevving and written as a birthday gift for sugarbombxv. Also very short PWP.

ust before sunrise, you woke to wandering hands and gentle kisses on the back of your neck and shoulders. Still in a dreamy haze, you smiled absently, knowing that your live-in boyfriend was feeling far more amorous than usual.

You fondly remembered the first time you’d slept in the same bed together, waking up to a still deeply sleeping Ignis fondling your breasts. You’d giggled and woken him, and you almost giggled again at the memory of how quickly his face turned bright crimson, muttered apologies falling from his perfect lips. At the time, you made sure to assure him that his advances weren’t unwanted and that you would definitely let him know if they were unwanted.

That was years ago, however, and while it was rare to wake up to a lust-filled Ignis, you always welcomed his advances. You opened your eyes to darkness, just the faint edges of light peeking from behind your bedroom curtains. Humming lowly and turning your head slightly, you mumbled, “Mornin’ Iggy.”

Your greeting was met with soft and warm lips against yours, supple but insistent. You giggled into the kiss, still finding it amusing when Ignis initiated his advances without warning. “Something on your mind, baby? Bad dreams again?” you asked between kisses. It was a habit in the past that some nights when Ignis couldn’t sleep well or when nightmares or memories of Altissia plagued him, he would awaken and drag you awake as well in search of carnal comfort. You wondered if this was one of those times.

Ignis shook his head, nose brushing against yours as you shifted to face him, wrapping your arms around his neck. “No, no dreams tonight,” he breathed, kissing your nose lightly. “But if I remember correctly, it is your birthday. I just thought you would appreciate being lavished upon this morning.”

You blushed and smiled, his memory as impeccable as ever. “I always appreciate you, Ignis. Thank you, but you don’t have to.”

“Mmm…but what if I  _want_  to?” His knee pressed up in between your thighs, making you groan softly.

“Then you’ll hear no complaints from me, Mr. Scientia.”

Your lips pressed together, embrace heated and filled with wanton desire. Legs tangled in the sheets as Ignis slid on top of you, tugging your nightshirt and panties off, flinging them somewhere in the slowly lightening room. Hands wandered the expanse of your bodies, his hair soft and flattened against his forehead, making him look far younger than his nearly-30-year-old self.

“Open those legs; I want a taste,” Ignis growled, pinching lightly at your hips.

Normally, he would spend far more time edging you and playing you like a finely-tuned instrument with only his hands. Today seemed to be a day where Ignis just needed more and needed it now. Who were you to refuse? Especially when his tongue was just as talented, if not more so than his fingers.

You grasped your lover’s cheeks in your palms, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before slowly relaxing and spreading your legs wide for Ignis. He smiled into your kiss, returning it just as softly. “Thank you, love,” he murmured before ghosting kisses down your chest and abdomen, teasing his way to your mound. His heated breath grazed against your core, making you shiver in delight and anticipation. He smirked at your trembling, unable to see it but sensing it through the vibrations of the mattress. Hands ply at your soft thighs, fingers tracing subtle patterns against your heated skin, before Ignis’ thumbs seek out your core, spreading you wide for him.

With a heavy inhale, Ignis brushed his nose against your clit, making you buck and moan. He chuckled darkly, “You smell divine, my darling. And I’ll wager you taste even better today.” In all your time with him, you would never call Ignis a master of talking dirty, but you knew he never said anything he didn’t mean. Which, in all honesty, made what he said in bed all the more arousing. Your abdomen clenched, even more moisture collecting at the apex of your thighs as Ignis slowly flattened his tongue and licked from your entrance to your clit, making you moan once more as he gave a teasing flick to your sensitive nub.

You barely heard him breathe out a soft “Exquisite…” before he dove back in between your legs. Lapping and sucking and biting, he brought you to the edge and back over and over again. You bucked and flailed against him until he slid his arms under your legs, one hand reaching up to toy with a breast, the other pressing down on your stomach to keep you in place. In an attempt to control your arms, your hands found his, clenching and nails digging into the skin of his wrists as you approached a high, whining and wiggling your hips when he let you fall back down, only to build you back up once again.

There was an air of confidence about him that wasn’t there when you first met the man years ago. You felt horrible thinking it, but perhaps his blindness made it so that he needed to have confidence in every step he took, every chop of a knife, every slice of his daggers, so much so to the point where that confidence oozed into his natural demeanor and personality. Or perhaps it was just age and maturity. Either way, you didn’t care what it was at the moment as your hands clenched against his once more, your fingers interlacing as he let you arch into his mouth.

Ignis let out a low hum against your clit, sucking hard, and your world went white. Eyes rolling into the back of your head, your back bowed and shuddered, orgasm taking you hard and fast. So fast that you didn’t even moan, lips parted in a silent ‘O’.  You panted, sweat plastering strands of your hair to your face, thinking it was over.

But Ignis could never get enough from you it seemed.

“Mmm,” he hummed, chin coming up to rest against your pubic bone. “That was most lovely, dear. But you know, I am disappointed that I couldn’t make you scream that time.” His grin darkened, right eye narrowing slightly. Your eyes widened, almost instinctually knowing what was coming next…or rather, _who_.

“We’ll have to remedy that now, shouldn’t we?” he growled before diving back in, intent on making you scream his name before the sun rose.


End file.
